Currently, plastic ball and bat games are played in fields or floors by using tape to map out the playing field area. Each time the game is played the playing field needs to be measured and taped, and then the tape must be removed afterwards. This is particularly a problem on indoor floors or gym floors on which the tape leaves a sticky residue when removed. The professional plastic ball and bat games also use tape to mark the field. It is critical that the professional fields be measured accurately. This product eliminates the problem of potential mis-measurement.
Since plastic ball and bat games do not have base running as baseball does, this product offers a novel solution that is all inclusive in one bag to make playing the game fair, consistent, easy to use and easy to play anywhere. This product can be used professionally in professional competitions, during school gym classes, in the park, in one's basement or almost anywhere. The product is light weight and easy to set up and take down.
Another problem that exists with the way the game is played today is it is subjective as to whether or not the unhit pitch was a strike or a ball. The strike zone of this field objectively shows if a pitch is a strike or not (i.e. if the ball falls into the strike zone net, it is a strike).
The miniature playing/table game has the same concept, with the addition of a pump mechanism that releases the ball into the air and a mini bat or player holding a bat that swings the bat from a release button. The field is the same for the above described plastic ball and bat game but includes small bean bags to secure the field on a table. A Homefield™ Mat is also available that has the same field printed on a mat that can be easily rolled out and ready to play with the batter and pump mechanism to release the ball. A scoreboard is available with dials to keep track of runs.